


heaven in hiding

by gasmask



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: Sylvain wants to learn a new skill.





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> this game made me develop a sensei kink because hearing all these people say SENSEI! :D when i walk by makes me (redacted)
> 
> title is from [a halsey song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB6oIdz_ZXo).

_I'm going to hell for this_, Byleth thought as his fingers ran through the ginger of Sylvain's hair.

Sylvain knelt in front of him, between the parted thighs of his teachers. His hands rested on either of his thighs, pushing his legs apart further with a look of concentration in his eyes. Something about it was adorable, Byleth found, and the implication of that thought made him swallow as his heart rate picked up.

“I'm really.. really glad you agreed to this, Professor,” Sylvain mumbled. The usual confident, cheerful demeanor was gone and replaced by something that Byleth was tempted to call shyness and insecurity. He shouldn't find it exciting, should he? When Sylvain had approached him earlier, with a special request that only he could fulfill, Byleth should have said no. He should have realized something was off the moment Sylvain had explained that he didn't want to discuss it in the classroom, where someone might be able to hear it. Instead, he'd drop by later that night, so they could talk in privacy.

And talk they did.

In a way, Sylvain was merely asking for special training to broaden his skill set. That was what Byleth tried to tell himself while he watched – and felt – Sylvain's fingers move over his thighs, groping him in the process. He had discarded of his coat already, but Sylvain had stopped him from undressing further.

“I'd like to..” he had said and Byleth had looked at him for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

“Does this excite you, Professor?” he heard Sylvain ask. He blinked, then gasped when he felt something – Sylvain's index finger – run over the front of his pants. The sensation made his breath hitch and his hips surged forward, seeking more contact with his student's hand. He wasn't fully hard yet, but the excitement of knowing what was to come did have an effect on Byleth. Not to mention that what they were planning to do wasn't exactly.. _appropriate_ for a teacher and a student.

“It has been a while,” Byleth replied in the usual, clipped way.

Sylvain looked up from his crotch, which only drove home just how curiously and intently he had stared at his teacher's still clothed dick just a moment ago. It made Byleth shiver with arousal. “So you've done this before,” he concluded.

“I am a mercenary.” As though that explained everything. It seemed to work on Sylvain, however, since he nodded in understanding. Byleth idly wondered how Sylvain pictured a mercenary's life. Full of depravity, maybe. It wasn't that way, though Byleth couldn't deny that he used to live a much freer life only a short while ago. It was easier to find an outlet with someone else, compared to how it was within the walls of the monastery.

Maybe having his needs neglected for so long was what drove him to this in the first place.

“I hope I won't disappoint you, Professor,” Sylvain muttered. Again, Byleth felt the familiar rush of arousal pool in his stomach and then lower. There was something incredibly exciting about this situation, not only because Sylvain was his student. He was also inexperienced and, up until now, he had never expressed any interest in men. Byleth was sure that he could count the times that he had seen Sylvain voluntarily spend time with members of his own sex on one hand.

“I will guide you when necessary,” Byleth promised. He took a deep breath and curled his fingers into Sylvain's hair again. It was soft to the touch, almost disturbingly so, and he could see the twitch of Sylvain's mouth when he gave it a light tug. “Do you like this?”

“I.. Yes,” Sylvain confessed after a moment of hesitation. Before Byleth could say anything in reply, Sylvain touched him again. His hand cupped the front of Byleth's pants, feeling how his slowly hardening cock was beginning to strain against the fabric. “I like this more,” he added, voice low and rough.

Byleth swallowed heavily, unable to suppress the shudder than run through him.

“Then show me how much you like it,” he ordered. The calm in his voice was completely at odds with the excitement thrumming under his skin.

Sylvain didn't seem to be aware of it. His fingers moved deftly as they pulled at Byleth's pants so he could free his cock. He didn't bother asking his teacher to stand up so he could take them off completely, and Byleth didn't mind that – but sitting in his chair with his cock at half mast while his student gazed at it felt.. obscene, to say the least.

“It's bigger than I thought,” Sylvain admitted with a shy glance upwards. Before Byleth formed a reply, his long fingers wrapped around the shaft and gave it a squeeze. Byleth couldn't suppress the sigh it elicited.

“I'm flattered but also concerned,” Byleth mumbled after regaining his composure. “Did you think I was small?”

“Smaller than this, at least,” Sylvain said truthfully. He brought his other hand to his chin, as though in thought. It took Byleth a moment to realize that he was feeling along the lines of his jaw as he eyed his teacher's cock. “I wonder if it will fit.”

“You'd be surprised,” Byleth heard himself say almost distantly. This was stupidly hot. He never understood why people were so obsessed with inexperience – why the men in his past used to mutter filthy things in his ear about how untouched and pure his ass was, when the complete opposite was the case. Why the women who invited him into their chambers or tents praised his stamina and talents even though he was still so young and innocent.

“You wouldn't mind if I needed more than just one lesson, do you, Professor?” Sylvain brought him back to reality, accompanied by another squeeze of his hand.

“No,” Byleth half breathed the word, “But maybe we should start the first lesson before we talk about future meetings.”

He was starting to get impatient. Sylvain must have noticed too, because he nodded silently and shuffled on his knees, to a position that brought him closer. His fingers began to trail over Byleth's cock in a way that couldn't be called anything other than exploring. He traced the curve of Byleth's erection, let his thumb rub along the sensitive head. The pad of his finger pressed against the slit at the tip and it made Byleth's breath hitch.

Even though Sylvain made sure not to appear too smart at all times, he had a single-mindedness when he undertook certain tasks. Most of them involved flirting with women, but it seemed other things managed to draw it out as well. By the time he was finally done running his hands all over Byleth's length and balls, Byleth was hard and aching for him. The hand on his head clenched into his hair, the other grabbed at the arm rest of his chair as he looked down at his student.

“How should I start this..?” Sylvain asked, holding on to the base of his teacher's cock with a loose grip.

“However you want. You can use your lips or your tongue..” Byleth's voice trailed off when Sylvain followed his instructions immediately. Hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his cock and made him stir in his chair. Sylvain seemed to hesitate, a mere moment before his mouth parted.

Byleth swallowed, mouth so dry that he nearly coughed. He had to grit his teeth when he finally felt Sylvain's tongue touch his heated flesh. It was soft and wet and _so warm_. Another rush of arousal went straight between his thighs and made his cock throb with want. Sylvain looked up at him, but quickly averted his gaze again. The tip of his tongue prodded at the head of Byleth's cock, as though taste testing it.

What wouldn't Byleth give if Sylvain just skipped the insecurity and went straight to sucking him in his mouth like a delicious popsicle from the dining hall.

His tongue ran over the tip, dipping into the slit and making Byleth shudder in response. The fingers gripping at the base squeezed him, as though reminding him to keep still. It wasn't Byleth's first time that someone used their mouth on him, but it was the first time in a while and he could feel himself reacting more sensitively to it.

“You taste..” Sylvain muttered from between his thighs. When no other word followed, Byleth glanced down, only to watch Sylvain run the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock.

Sparks of pleasure danced up and down Byleth's spine. His fingers tightened their grip in Sylvain's hair and his hips jolted forward.

“..good,” Sylvain found eventually. His teacher's reaction must have emboldened him, as he had enough confidence to glance up and wink at him. He was back to being the womanizing student who chatted up every pretty girl he saw.

“Keep going,” Byleth demanded quietly. “There's a lot of ground to cover.”

“That's an interesting way to put it, Professor,” Sylvain replied, the grin audible in his voice. Byleth decided not to say anything. Fortunately so, because Sylvain let his tongue travel farther, along the curve of his cock, all the way to the base. He could feel the wet, slippery glide of his tongue trace over a vein on the underside of his erection. If only he could see Sylvain's face properly, without his own dick obscuring the view.. The thought was enough to make Byleth's cock twitch under Sylvain's tongue.

“Do you like it, Professor?” Byleth wasn't sure whether Sylvain actually expected an answer to that question, because a second later he fitted his mouth against the underside of Byleth's cock and gave it a filthy, sloppy kiss.

“Ngh..” Byleth could barely hold back the noisy mixture of a grunt and a sigh.

Sylvain seemed to feel encouraged by this. He continued to press kisses all over the length of Byleth's cock, alternating between butterfly soft pecks and wet, open-mouthed kisses that had Byleth squirm in his chair. The hand that was still gripping at Byleth's thigh moved and a second later Byleth felt fingers brush over his balls. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, giving Sylvain's hair an encouraging tug.

“Don't tease..” he mumbled breathlessly.

“I always assumed teasing was good. The ladies seem to enjoy it,” Sylvain replied. His lips brushed against Byleth's cock as he spoke. “You seem to enjoy it too..”

Byleth opened his mouth to reply, but Sylvain gave his balls a tentative squeeze and all that came out of his throat was a pathetic whine.

“Told you,” Sylvain mumbled with a huff of a laugh. This time, Byleth didn't even bother trying to scold him. He was rewarded only a moment later, with Sylvain's tongue trailing over the tip of his cock. He stayed there for a moment, idly circling the slit before dipping his tongue into it again. Byleth's breath hitched in response.

Did Sylvain like it when women did those things to him? The thought made Byleth open his eyes. He peered down between his legs, were Sylvain sat, eyes closed and tongue lapping at his teacher's cock. It hadn't occurred to Byleth before, but since Sylvain had said that he didn't have any experience with men, he probably drew from the experience he did have.. with women.

He let his eyes flutter shut again and tilted his head back, until it rested against the chair. “Good,” he mumbled quietly, “Keep going..”

“Yeah?” Sylvain sounded hopeful, even enthusiastic. Was that what he had been waiting for? _Praise?_ Byleth wasn't the wordy type of person, but if that was what he wanted..

“You're good with your tongue,” he admitted. “Just wish you'd use it more.”

“I can do that,” Sylvain promised almost immediately. Byleth's mouth pulled into a grin, but his lips parted only a moment later when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips wrap around the head of his cock. His eyes blinked open, breath coming short, and he looked down again.

Between his legs, Sylvain had taken the tip of Byleth's cock in his mouth. His tongue tickled at the slit, then rubbed against the frenulum with so much skill that Byleth wondered for a moment whether Sylvain had lied to him. That was when Sylvain looked up again, his eyebrows drawn up just lightly in a look of confusion.

“G-good,” Byleth breathed out to answer the silent question. He didn't want Sylvain to pull off just to ask things, he wanted _more_ of that mouth on him.

Below him, Sylvain hummed around his cock, eliciting a surprised moan from him. The vibration of those lips against his cock was heavenly. Byleth choked back a moan, but he could still feel how excitement and arousal rushed between his thighs and made his cock throb between Sylvain's lips. They hadn't been at this for long yet, but Byleth was already starting to drip with need.

“Ah.. Professor, you taste good,” Sylvain noticed for the second time that night. So he found even _that_ tasty? Maybe he had weird taste buds, Byleth wondered. He tugged at Sylvain's hair, pushing him back towards his cock. Sylvain huffed out a laugh, but followed obediently.

His lips wrapped around Byleth's cock again, though this time they didn't stop at the head. His mouth went farther down, taking in inch after inch. Byleth held his breath as he felt the agonizingly slow descent of those lips. Eventually, Sylvain stopped, having apparently reached his limit. The fingers gripping at the base of Byleth's cock gave him a squeeze, as though in apology.

“You're doing so good,” Byleth said. His voice was low and husky, probably giving away just how riled up he was already.

Sylvain hummed in reply and this time the vibrations made Byleth's back arch and dragged an audible groan from his throat. He thought he could _feel_ Sylvain's lips pull into a grin, but that was impossible – not with his mouth stuffed so full.

Obscene. It was so _obscene_ to have a student suck him off. And yet he couldn't feel the appropriate amount of remorse. His fingers brushed through Sylvain's hair as they readjusted their grip. He could feel Sylvain shudder when his pinky swept over the skin of his neck. Was he sensitive there?

Between his thighs, Sylvain pulled back his head, just to let Byleth feel the slow friction of his lips rubbing against the sensitive flesh of his cock. Byleth shuddered out a sigh that warped into a throaty groan when Sylvain sucked him in again. His tongue swept over the leaking tip, then rubbed against the underside of Byleth's cock. Pure, wet heat enveloped him and pushed every single rational thought out of his head.

Encouraged and seemingly comfortable enough with what he was doing, Sylvain finally, _finally_ began to move his head in a slow, steady rhythm. Byleth's eyes shot open, then screwed shut again. His lips parted and let needy moans and half grunts spill over them. Sylvain wasn't experienced or particularly skilled, but he was eager and a fast learner. Every slide of his lips over Byleth's cock, every drag of his tongue against the flesh sent sparks of arousal through Byleth. His toes curled inside his boots and the fingers holding onto the armrest dug into the wood so hard that he feared he might break it.

He prided himself in having a lot of patience and stamina, but this was something else. The debauchery of this whole situation was wearing away at him. Here he was in his room provided to him by the church, sitting in his chair with piles of homework and tests to be graded behind him on the desk, while a _student_ sucked his cock like it was some delicious candy.

Seteth had been right. Making him a teacher at this academy had been a mistake.

And yet, in that moment, Byleth was grateful for it. He could feel himself rush closer and closer to his release, and he feared that every touch of Sylvain's tongue and lips would be the last one. Sweat was beading his forehead and his hand trembled as it held onto the ginger hair of his student.

“Sylvain.. I'm--” He could barely get out the words. His fingers tugged at Sylvain's hair but Sylvain ignored it, even though the pull must have felt uncomfortable. He continued bobbing his head, occasionally withdrawing until only the tip remained between his lips, before swallowing Byleth's cock as far as he could manage.

There was no way to fight against it, so Byleth didn't. His head fell back and his hips jerked forward one last time, driving him deeper inside Sylvain's mouth. Release washed over him in waves and made him squirm and shudder in his chair. His cum spilled over Sylvain's mouth in hot, sticky pulses. Distantly, he thought he could feel Sylvain swallow. But that wasn't possible, was it? Sylvain wouldn't really..

He pulled off of Byleth's cock, tongue flicking out and swiping over the tender, oversensitive head. It made Byleth whimper in response. When he looked down, Sylvain looked up at him while his thumb swiped some stray cum off his chin.

“Like I said.. You taste good, Professor”, he answered to the silent bewilderment in Byleth's eyes. His voice was rough, almost hoarse, as he spoke. It stirred something inside Byleth's chest that was far from appropriate.

“Was this.. helpful?” he asked cautiously. Finally he allowed his fingers to unclench from where they were tangled in Sylvain's hair. They felt stiff and inflexible when he moved them.

“Oh, very,” Sylvain replied. He laughed, but it didn't sound too confident. “I think I might need a few more lessons, though. I still can't fit the entire thing inside.”

Byleth knew that he should say no.

“Yes. That sounds reasonable,” he agreed.

He was weak. Deciding on such things when he was still recovering from a mindblowing orgasm was a bad idea.

“Do you..” He began, and his gaze dropped lower.

Sylvain moved along immediately. He dropped his arm in his lap and used the hand on Byleth's thigh for leverage when he got up. “I should probably get going. It's late and I'll get in trouble if someone catches me outside my room,” he explained. Byleth thought his ears looked awfully red when he turned around, effectively denying him the view of his front.

Was he.. embarrassed..?

All of a sudden, Byleth felt awkward too. He quickly moved to reorganize his clothes and cover himself up properly.

“I'll see you in class, Professor,” Sylvain bid his farewell. He made sure to check left and right before he slipped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind himself.

Byleth heaved out a sigh and closed his eyes as he sank against the back rest of the chair. There was no longer a single tense muscle in his body, all thanks to Sylvain. He might as well fall asleep on the spot.

“So,” Sothis spoke in his head, “Is this going to be a regular thing now?”

**Author's Note:**

> (smiles into the camera like i'm not a total degenerate)


End file.
